


My Reality

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [30]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ness goes into a new VR pod to play an unreleased MMO RPG fantasyCharacter: Comic Sans... but just call him Sans.He is a skeleton monster hiding as a human in his group. Good times.There’s also a new feature that makes the game much more interesting for the gamers.All was going well...until...his real body dies while in the pod, his mind and soul gets trapped within the gameNow he is no longer classed as a player but a skeleton NPC!Hopefully Sans won’t lose his grip on reality...
Series: tales of the unexpected [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 27





	My Reality

An overweight male teen with bugged eyed glasses and tied back greasy black hair, wrote notes as the tour guide talks endlessly about the different senses this virtual reality pod would ensure for beta players.

The glasses slip down, crystal sky blue peered from behind the thick lenses; he pushes them back up, then returns to his notes.

"Technology can make a person's conscience actually go into the game," The teen mumbles under his breath, while his left-hand moves across the pages, "but still can't find a better design to keep cheap glasses on the nose."

"Mr er...Ness was it?" The tour guide asks suddenly, causing his head to jerk towards her.

"...yeah I'm Ness." Ness confirms with a nod, he frowns at the woman, who was smiling at him in a strange way.

"Mr Ness was the winner of the CVR's contest," The woman explains to those around him, "and is also selected to be part of our first public trial. Four others from our team will be joining you."

Ness blinks. The shock of all eyes on him sent an odd feeling through his body like a heatwave. While he loved playing games and being the best he could to stand out, in real life, he hated being the centre of attention.

The woman gestures him to come over. Slipping his backpack off his shoulder, he quickly dumps his pen and notepad inside and came to stand by her. Sweat formed on his brow and he could feel it dripping off his chin.

He could see the look of disgust on the other guest's faces and felt his heart hammering madly in his chest.

"Now a pod in a bit different from your normal VR Helmet," The woman goes on to say, but she was looking at the group, "this puts you right in there with no filters; meaning your brain maybe not any to tell the difference."

A man appears on Ness's right, tapping on the arm and gestures him to follow without a word.

Ness takes one last look at his tour group, then hurries along; he follows the man up the metal stairs and stood outside a white 'pod'. It was shaped like a fighter plane's cockpit, it's door even opened the same way.

Suddenly a curtain zooms around him, and the man hands him a white bundle of clothes. Then the man left. They wanted him to change his clothes.

'can't you just use words,' Ness thinks as he drops his backpack on a chair had was to one side of him. Turning to study the curtains, Ness saw how sealed there were, but he bet there were cameras somewhere.

Quickly, he undresses in record time and put on the bundle, that turned out to be overalls. It felt tight on his chubby body, making him wish he was elsewhere since he knew how that to stand in front of the group.

"why did I agree to this?" Ness asks himself, glancing to where he came from unsure, "mm... I'm done."

The curtains zoom open again, and he found himself staring at his group. And they stared back, all with judging eyes as they looked up and down. Some even left up their hands to cover their mouths, whispering to their companies.

Ness knew he was fat, his pop belly stuck out like a sore thumb; the outfit highlighted this fact. And there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how much he tried. Diets, exercise and other plans he did for years. It was just impossible for him.

A man came to his side and held out a hand. Ness stares at it dumbly for a moment, before he realized that he was given him a hand to get a leg over the pod. It was not that big of a step, he was sure it could do it.

Nevertheless, still, Ness took the offending hand and used it to take a large step over, into the pod. He lay back at a 30-degree angle.

The same man hovers over him, he had a grim expression on his face, making Ness nervous. That feeling in his chest returns with vengeance, smashing on his lungs and rib cage. The man straps wires onto the white overalls carefully place a helmet on his head, then vanishes.

"With that, we are really to begin!" The tour guide's voice calls over his panicked mind, and the door to the pod closes.

Ness lays there for a moment, he was told as soon as he arrived what would happen today. And as much as this was a once in a lifetime event, he had wanted to say no.

Ness blinks as his consciences start to fade to black. Which was a lot different from what his helmet at home.

Ness blinks as his consciences start to awaken to white. Everything was pure white, so white it hurt his eyes a little.

Remembering being told that the menu should be the same as the old format, he lifts his and brings it down in a lazy karate chop sort of way. A green option bar flashes to life, asking him to design his character.

"Welcome to Ymrwymwch MMO RPG! Where your mind, body, heart and soul can experience a whole new you!" A voice came from nowhere.

"If I remember correctly," Ness said aloud as he thought, "in this game we can be anything we want, including monsters."

Ness lets his hand down, and a reflection of him appears. He frowns at the image. And did not like what he saw, to make matters worse, his digital self was naked with no filter.

With skill practised hands he began remoulding himself to the form he wanted to see.

He really didn't know how much time he spent; However, when he was done, a handsome young teen stood in front of him, the soulless eyes was a bit disturbing but that did not matter for now.

"See this is the real me!" Ness said with a small smile, "this is what I am on the inside!"

Ness was about to select. But remembers the monster choice. The game was unique in that way, since every VR RPG out there at this time, had only the common choices of human, elf, dwarfs etc... as well as living and working in their cities. This game was going to let one be any race they designed, along with a working city lives.

"... let's see what I'm really like on the inside, should I?" Ness says with a mad grin, he presses the monster choices and lots of different monsters based off of the human character he made, appeared all around him. As he slides his hand along, the character would be pushed away and another took its place.

Soon he found what he was looking for.

A skeleton monster.

It was a skeleton but at the same time not the ones he was familiar with.

It had a large skull, wide eye sockets and a grin had appeared to be frozen in place; its bones were wide too, the pelvis and rib cage in line with each other. It inches shorter than him since he was 4'5 and the skeleton looked to about 4'.

Ness stares at it for a moment, then pulls up details on its race and how they lived. Skeleton was the commonest monster in any RPG and normally one of the first to be killed when you were a mid-beginner.

After reading through the information about this race, he nods to himself, very impressed on how much work they put into this.

Ness chooses the skeleton, then moved on to naming his character; with the information, he was given, he knew that skeletons were named after fonts, for some strange reason. So he had to fit in, he had an advance copy of the game, meaning he would around a lot of skeleton NPCs before he went off of any quests.

"Comic Sans." Ness said as he typed it in, he did not much knowledge of font and would not name any if someone pointed out and asked, but he knew comic sans. It was one he used when he was eight years old for a school assignment because he thought it looked more interesting than his normal lettering.

"I think I'm ready," Ness says, checking everything once, twice, three times. For now, he could not add any attacks or weapons, it just was not an option. "Okay."

He pushes a button and he was suddenly lifted up and throw towards a giant door which was opening the closer he got, as he gasps and chocks back a scream, he notices his monster avatar in the air with, also getting nearer to him. Then they fused together. And went through the door.

It was a warm summer's day, the sun above beamed down on the inhabitants below, in the clear blue skies; tall rich green grass surrounded a stone magic stone circle, it had large aches with glowing purple marking. Humming with power.

Comic Sans could feel the warmth of the hot sun. Could hear the buzzing of insects and the birds singing in unseen places. The scent of flowers and other foliage filled the clean air around him.

Sans as he was going to call himself, stood wearing beginner's clothing. A brown loose pair of breeches, a long-sleeved white v-necked shirt which had string zigzagged across. And a pair of leather sandals.

This VR pod was definitely different from the helmets, everything was just like real life; glancing at his skeleton hands, he grins boldly. It was such a unique feature, he wondered how many would be a monster when it comes out?

"Hey!" A male voice greets, and turning he sees three men and one woman coming towards him; a tall muscled man with dark blue hair and bright green eyes spoke, "Welcome to Beginner's Town, you must be Ness!"

"Yes," Sans confirm with a nod, more confident in the game, "but my name is Comic Sans here. Please just call me Sans."

"Sure! I'm Nikomachos! And I'm going to be showing you and the others, around today," Nikomachos says with a smile, out of the four he was the only one not wearing beginner's clothes, having tight black pants and a white blouse, black boots and lastly a long double edge sword strapped to his hip.

He turns and gestures to the other three, "the pink haired witch is Feidlimid." Sans stares at the beautiful young woman, "the skinny elf guy is Mercury." he was the tallest there, with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair, "the fairy is Willowspice,"

Sans's eye widens at the last name, Willowspice was a famous online VR gamer, who won many big events. He looks in awe at the fairy, which was smaller than him, coming just up his chest, his skin was a golden hue, hair was a soft brown, eyes the reddest brown. See-through yellow was coming out of their back, which had a glitter shining over them.

'thought Willowspice was a girl..' Sans thinks with a smile, "Hi everyone!" Which was followed around Of greetings from the others?

The three began talking among themselves while Nikomachos came to stand next to him, seeming to wait to speak with him.

"We are just waiting for one more," Nikomachos told him, at Sans's surprised look, he laughs, "thought you were long? No. This one beats your time! But it's nice to see someone using the monster character. You do know that that's going to hard in the long run? Going monster in this game's hard mode."

"Yeah, I read all about the world's law." Sans informs grinning, "I'm looking forward to seeing life from the monsters' point of view."

"Okay," Nikomachos says grinning, he then selects his menu and brings out a small dark green orb with a copper chain, "I know you want to play as a monster, but humans and monsters just don't get on. So take this."

Sans was handed the strange orb, he stares down at it, then looks at the mirror appears in front of him, showing him as a skeleton. Then an option opens, showing him as a human.

"Just put it on," Nikomachos instructs, "the orb will do the rest. At the moment the best thing to do is hide you."

Sans sighs and does as he was told, he spent all that time thinking about being a monster only for him to be a human again. A human man took the skeleton's place in the mirror. Thankfully it was the same one he designed.

"There's a place we can sit and wait for the last one," Nikomachos says to him, starting to walk toward the others, "everyone started at the same time, it's been five hours since you were placed in the pod."

"Wait, five hours!?" Sans says with a frown, "was I really that long?" Another thought entered his mind, "they never told me how long we can stay in the pods for."

Nikomachos grins creepily some more, "all will be revealed when our final guest arrives."


End file.
